Stories of the MCU
by cornholio4
Summary: A series of oneshots set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe where other Marvel characters and heroes may appear in.
1. the Red Hulk

**Stories of the MCU**

**Chapter 1: the Red Hulk**

**I was inspired to do this after seeing A Bigger Universe by Lu4409. This one is about someone who is up there with Loki and Arnim Zola (I actually wish he was the main villain of the Winter Soldier movie) as among my fave of the Marvel Cinematic Universe villains (hey before Blonsky became the Abomination he was the closest the Incredible Hulk had to a main bad guy). Also spoilers for all the movies and shows, depending on what I use and reference for a particular chapter.**

United States military general Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross glared hatefully at the photograph on the wall displaying the six so called 'Heroes of New York', the Avengers. He had his own separate thoughts on each of them:

Captain America- the living legend from World War II, the one he was trying to replicate with his bio enhanced soldiers program. It was unfortunate that SHIELD found him and not the military; someone like him should be serving his country's military like he did back in the war or at least giving his blood so they can make more of him.

Iron Man- he remembered the last encounter he had with Tony Stark, they had met in a bar when he came on behalf of SHIELD to request that they hand over Blonsky over. Stark annoyed him especially when he bought the far and scheduled it for closing.

Thor- the so called God of Thunder. It was his brother that brought the aliens to New York and no one tried to think that the man with the thunder powered hammer was bringing that giant robot in New Mexico and those elf like beasts to this planet.

Hawkeye and Black Widow: two agents of SHIELD who he knew little about. He knew the Black Widow had history as an assassin for the KGB as revealed when the truth of HYDRA went to public so he did not think she could be trusted.

And of course the one he hated the most- Bruce Banner the one they called the Hulk. Banner was working for him trying to replicate the serum using gamma radiation (though Banner did not know it) which ended up creating the Hulk as well as injuring the Hulk. He spent so much time trying to track him down and now Banner was enjoying some publicity and fame as a celebrity superhero. It was a disgrace, he hoped to keep that monster under lock and key as well as trying to see if they can make weapons out of his DNA but now he would not be able to do that. Right now all he could do was think of his sorrows now that the bane of his existence was adored by the public and his hunt for Banner destroyed his relationship with Betty.

He looked at a table which held a vial containing a sample of Extremis, it had came from when the military has confiscated the resources of Advanced Idea Mechanics when it turned out their leader Aldrich Killian was behind the series of explosions that was blamed on the Ten Rings as well as the accompanying videos of the so called 'Mandarin' terrorist leader that followed them. His mind thought of the potential power that was stored in the vial and what something like that could do for him.

He went into a secret drawer and pulled out a vial of Banner's Blood, when his men had stormed Sterns' apartment after Banner's fight with Blonsky after he gave himself a sample of Banner's blood they found that most of Sterns' research had disappeared. He had no evidence to back it up but he was pretty sure that SHIELD had turned up and took away Sterns' research as well as Sterns himself away so that he could not get to it. However he himself had found a vial of Banner's blood underneath the debris of the apartment, he kept it hidden just in case his scientists might one day manage to do something with it. A grin appeared on his face as he got an idea on just what to do with both of these vials.

He was now in the same room and strapped to the same table where Blonsky had been given that low dose of a soldier serum all of those years ago so that they could have at least one soldier who would be able to fight against the Hulk and he had ordered a military scientist to inject him with both Banner's blood and Extremis. Maybe then he would have the power to take his frustration out on Banner. The godlike strength of the Hulk as well as the fire power of Extremis, he could only imagine what he would be able to do with such power.

The scientist nervously began injecting the Extremis into his muscles and then the sample of Banner's blood. "I knew this was a mistake..." the scientist at the screaming that Ross made. After the process was complete, Ross had managed to tear off the straps off the table and he was now grinning as he seemed to be growing to Hulk size. Not only that but his skin had turned fiery red and his hair turned black.

"Let's see if Banner can take me on now." Ross laughed and he ran through the wall of the room destroying it, as the scientist saw the creation of this new red Hulk he had to wonder if he should have done more to try and talk General Ross out of this.

**I have high hopes that when they manage to get a second MCU Hulk film made (apparently Mark Ruffalo said a reason why it has not happened yet is because Universal has the distribution rights for a solo Hulk movie) that Ross will become the Red Hulk. When I saw Iron Man 3 and saw the fired powered Extremis guys, I thought that could help become the MCU Red Hulk's origin. I must admit that I mostly like Red Hulk as a villain (like in Avengers EMH) and I have mixed ideas about the fact that he is in the Avengers in the comics. I think the two things that I liked that had the Red Hulk in a hero role would be the Thunderbolts comic series (though so far I have only read the first volume) and the Hulk and the Agents of SMASH show (and I just alienated most of my reader say saying I like the show, didn't I?) One more thing, isn't the Red Hulk just like Eiling in the JLU episode Patriot Act?**


	2. the Owl

**Stories of the MCU**

**Chapter 2: the Owl**

**Warning: spoilers for the Daredevil Netflix series.**

Months after being caught and arrested thanks to that meddlesome costumed vigilante, Wilson Fisk had managed to escape with the help of his beloved Vanessa who gave him a message saying she was taking advantage of a panic caused by something about a World War II terrorist group called Hydra but Fisk thought the details could be saved for later. He had two main objectives in his mind: being reunited with Vanessa and getting revenge on that vigilante that they are now calling Daredevil. He and his escort were now attacked by a man in black armor.

"So you heard about my escape and wanted to drag me back to jail..." Wilson said getting up and saw that the man did not look like the vigilante he had to deal with before going to prison. "Who are you..." Fisk asked realising this might not be the same guy with the dark smile that the man was giving him. He heard laughing and saw a red haired man in a green business suit walk right next to the man.

"Sorry if my associate Mr Lester here came here looking a bit too intimidating." said the man who gave a sinister grin as he approached Fisk, "I came here to Hell's Kitchen after I learned what happened to my dad and I hoped with time I could build my own criminal empire here." the man said looking at the standing Wilson Fisk who was now staring him in the eye "Mr Lester is an assassin I have hired for my own protection and if there is someone I need to be put away with." The costumed man called Lester pulled out a knife ready to use if Fisk tried something.

"There is something to take advantage of now that everyone is scared about how we learned that our top world security force had been infiltrated by Hydra terrorists." The man said looking quite casual as he spoke "of course there are still obstacles to overcome, like that Daredevil that took you and your empire down as well as reports of some arachnid vigilante in a Halloween costume."

"So what do you suppose that we do?" Fisk asked not looking intimidated at all by the man or Lester his assassin bodyguard. The man put his hand to his chin and began walking in a circle as if he was pondering something. Fisk noticed that on the back of the man's jacket was a picture of an owl that was tailored into the jacket. "Well, I am waiting and if I don't get an answer in a minute then you could end up like the idiot who dared to interupt my first date with Vanessa." Fisk said with a look to Lester as if he was daring him to try and make a move. Lester made a move to try and get a strike at Fisk but the man put out his hand that told him to stay put for a second. Lester did not look happy but nonetheless complied.

The man stopped and then faced Fisk and said "I am suggesting that we team up, these vigilantes can be dealt with if we work together. You already have experience with the Daredevil and with the resources I am putting together we can not only rebuild the empire that you have lost but also make it better and stronger than it ever had been." Fisk's face showed that he was not entirely convinced. "Come on Fisk, think about it. You did well building an empire in the ruins of the alien incident and think of the business and profit we could create out of the damage HYDRA is causing as well as the damage that will be caused by those who choose to fight against them." The man said to Fisk but then his face and demeanour grew more serious as well as the tone of his voice in what he said next "or if you prefer, I could arrange for you to be sent back to prison where you will rot for the rest of your life since most of your men as well are behind bars so I personally feel this is the best deal you can get right. So are you interested or have you gotten too used being in prison and want to go back?"

Fisk then gave him a smile and said "I think as long as our goals are similar, then I can work with you." Fisk was already thinking of plans to get rid of this man and Lester when he has some of his power back. The man smiled as he motioned Fisk to start following him and Lester. "By the way while you have told me the name of your lackey, I don't think you have actually introduced yourself. I prefer having a name to refer to my associates by." Fisk said looking pleased at the agitation of Lester's face at his lackey comment.

"Oh that's right, I am known as Lee Owlsley." The man said shaking Fisk's hand but he then added with a serious dark tone "I believe you have met and already worked with my father before his tragic death." As Fisk was following Owlsley he realised this was the son that Leland Owlsley had talked about before and with that knowledge he was grinning to himself. If Lee repeated the mistake his father made of seriously crossing him then he can arrange for him to be reunited with his father.

**This was inspired by reading the TV tropes pages of the show and seeing that people think that in a future season Leland's Owlsley's son that was mentioned Lee should show up and become the Owl like his dad did in the comics. Personally I don't mind how Owlsley was used in the show but then again I am one of the few who actually like how they used the Mandarin in Iron Man 3. The reference to Spidey is because Kevin Fiege has confirmed that a young Peter Parker is using a homemade suit in the MCU right now but we don't know it yet (or at least we didn't until he told us). Speaking of Spidey, the next chapter involves who I would use as the villain of the MCU Spider-Man movie if it was me who was making it.**


End file.
